What's it like?
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: Espio's gone grocery shopping & left Vector to watch Charmy. Little does he know that Charmy has an interesting quietion for him. VectorxCharmy fluff.


A/N: In this fic all characters are personified/gijinkas/human.

Sorry for any OOCness |D

" ****** " = Speaking

'******' = Thinking

All flamers will be shot |D lol...

________________________________________________

It seemed like just a regular day for team Chaotix.

Vector took a seat in his chair, reclined back a bit, popped on his head phones & relaxed.

All seemed well, thing were unusually quiet, which scared Vector because when things were quiet it usually meant something was wrong.

Then out of no where there was a loud slam, a startled Vector fell right out of his chair & on to the floor.

While scrambling to get to his feet, small foot steps approached him.

"Hey, Vector you okay?" asked the small voice, whom he now realized was Charmy.

Vector rubbed his throbbing head & stood up dusting himself off.

"Whaddya' doin slammin' the door like that. And where's Espio anyway?!" Vector asked with a semi-annoyed expression on his face.

The younger boy gave him an apologenic smile and replied.

"Espio went grocery shopping, he got really ticked about how the only food we had in the house was left overs from that Chinese take-out restaurant we ordered from 3 days ago."

Vector snickered a bit "Feh typical of him, to just leave without sayin' anything."

Charmy laughed a bit at Vector's response.

Suddenly realization hit Vector, not only did Espio leave without saying anything, he left Charmy alone without supervison a.k.a he was in charge of looking after him.

Which in some cases could be pretty bad.

"Hello?! Vector?!" Charmy yelled jumping up & down in front of him.

Vector sanpped out of his little trance.

"That no good Espio! Dumping the kid on me!" Vector yelled in slight frustration.

"Hey I'm not so bad!" Charmy yelled in his defense.

Vector sighed, somewhat admitting his defeat.

He picked up his chair, sat back down in it, & continued listening to music.

After a few moments Charmy ran up to him, yanked off his head set & let out a whiney "I'm booooored!"

"Well go find something to do then." Vector replied annoyed by his constant whining.

Charmy felt like he'd already done everything he possibly could & was bored out of his mind.

Suddenly it came to him, there was always something he wanted to know.

He pulled off Vector's head set yet again & grinned **mischievous**ly

"What is it this time?" Vector asked.

"Umm, hey Vector I was sorta wondering....I mean you're older and all so you might know...What's a kiss feel like?"

Vector nearly fell off his chair again.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed

"Yeah well, I've never had a kiss so I don't know what it's like?" the younger boy replied shyly

Vector knew of course.... Right? I mean he'd been kissed lots of times sure... Or not....

Okay... vector himself didn't know much about the subject, he'd never had a girlfriend, I mean sure crushes on girls & maybe a few "awkward after first date good night kisses" but those don't last, especially when your date never calls you back...

He swallowed the lump in his throat & began "W-well, a kiss....it- It's like....Well I can't explain it in words...."

Charmy cocked his head & giggled.

"Then show me." he said innocently.

Vector's face went red.

'Oh god... Okay now just calm down....It'll just be a little brotherly kiss...' he thought.

Vector leaned over & gave Charmy a small kiss on the forehead.

"There." he said.

Charmy shook his head & frowned.

"No no! Not like that, like a real kiss. You know!" Charmy puckered his lips & pointed to them.

Vector's heart raced.

No way.

There was no way he was going to do that.

What if someone saw!?

But he couldn't just keep Charmy hanging like that...

Once again, he thought to himself.

'It's okay it's fine, It'll just be a brotherly little kiss. Nothing more.'

Vector quickly leaned toward Charmy & gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Charmy smiled brightly & jumped up happily.

"Wow Vector! That felt really neat! And, I'm not bored anymore, thanks a lot!" Charmy buzzed out the room happily.

Vector sighed & plopped down in his chair.

'Never again...' he hired up his music full blast trying to forget that he ever kissed Charmy...Or for that matter kissed him & liked it...

Meanwhile a stunned Espio stood there, invisible to the others he'd been watching the whole time.

'Those two really need to get out more.' Espio thought to himself before leaving the room slightly disgusted.

_______________________________________________________

That was awful eh? Flamers will be shot |3


End file.
